Roommates
by NekoMaliChan
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto and the other kids of Konoha is going to college. Sasuke gets a weird-ass roommate who decides to push him brutally out of the closet, while Naruto discovers weird feelings for his friend... SasuNaru, OC, A/U - College Enjoy! XD
1. Everything starts somehow?

**Hei guys! Yet another SasuNaru fanfic brought to you by NekoMaliChan!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba (T.T MY KIBAAAA!), Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, Jiraya, or other characters that I may have mentioned. But I do own Amie. She's mine. And the describtion of her hair... That's the haircut I want myself XD If my mom would let me... . **

**Warning: This is boyxboy romance, nothing pervy... (Yet. Im concidering a lemon chapter, but I'm not sure, it would be my first lemon EVER!) Anyways, they dont even kiss, or anything. Just hugs! Oh, but Amies language is quite... Well... Lets just say that if your kid talks like that, you did something wrong! XD Shifting POV, Sakura bashing (HELL YEAH! WE'LL MAKE A FIRE AND BURN HER!) OCness (Amie) A bit OOCness (Sasuke) But not much, just a tad... He's not as nasty as usual! A/U (College) XD Anyways, here we go:**

****Naruto's POV****

The sun was shinning, the clouds was floating silently on the blue sky. And about a hundred young kids was gathering around Konoha college. A group of boys was standing by an oak, some of them angry, some of them, annoyed.

"I just don't get it, that's all!"  
Kiba growled, punching the tree.

"Why is it so, that the only guys, who couldn't give a fuck about sharing the room with a girl, gets a female roommate? And guys like myself and my man, Naruto here, is forced to bunk up with other guys?"  
Shikamaru was looking at the clouds with a facial expression saying: 'Why-am-i-here-again?'

"Because they are trying to prevent rape?"  
Shino sighed, scratching his head. He was one of the guys trusted a girl as roommate. Other than him, Sasuke had a girl roommate too. But Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto had to share rooms with other guys. Naruto sighed, stomping the ground with the tip of his shoe.  
"Well, Kiba, at least you get to share room with Choji, and Shikamaru gets Lee... I don't even know my roommate... His name is Neji, something..."

"Neji? I think I know that dude... He's Hinatas cousin. He's pretty nice...!"

Kiba said, smiling to cheer Naruto up. Kiba, Hinata and Shino knew each other from elementary school. Just as Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, and Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Shino and Sakura was roommates and Sasuke was given unknown roommate like Naruto.

"Well, at least that's good news..."  
Naruto mumbled. He would never admit this to anyone, but if he could choose out of all the people, he wouldn't choose a girl. He'd choose Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto had always hated each other, but although, they said they didn't care, they was protective towards each other. If anyone hurted one of them, the other one would make the person sorry. Naruto looked at Sasuke. He was starring at the sky, not paying attention to the conversation at all.

"Umm... Sasuke? What was the name of your roommate again?"  
Naruto asked, to drag his friend into the whole discussion.

"Amie..."

He sighed, all enthusiasm gone from his voice.

"Hmm... Sounds hawt!"  
Kiba purred. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"How could you possibly know that only by hearing her name...?"  
"Duh, it's a girls name!"  
"Geez, dude calm down... There is ugly girls too..."

"Who cares?"  
"Wow, that is freaky..."  
Shikamaru mumbled. Kiba stuck his tounge out, and Shikamaru rolled his eys again.

"Well... We'd better get going, if we wanna get our room key..."  
Shino said, causing everyone to jump in shock. Sometimes, he was so quiet, they forgot he was there. Naruto started walking, and scratched the back of his head. When they got to the front of th school, a blonde lady with insanely large brests stepped out on the stairs, and grabbed the mic.

"I know those breasts... I mean, that lady!"  
Naruto shouted, and pointed. Everyone followed his finger.

"That's Tsunade. Our principal?"

Shikamaru clearifyed.  
"Yeah, yeah! HEY BAA-CHAN? IT'S ME, NARUTOOOOOO!"  
Naruto yelled ruedly. Tsunade looked at him with a face saying 'Im gonna kill that brat', beafore turning her attention to the microphone again.  
"1th year students..."  
She began, but was cut off by someone slamming the door up in her ass. Someone with big eyes, in a green jumpsuit, and with ridiculously large eyebrows.

"Uh... Sorry principal-sama!..."  
He nearly yelled, raising his hand to his forehead.

"Oh, no. That's Lee... He's dead..."

Naruto whispered in Kibas ear, who nodded. Tsunade raised her right fist, and punched the shit out of poor Lee. He flew about two meters, landing by Sasukes feet, who looked at him with an odd facial expression. Shikamaru grabbed his arm, and helped him up. Tsunade cleared her throat, and continued.

"Ch-hm... 1th year students. I am sure that we all will have a wonderfull year together with absolutely NO trouble. Right, you little brat?"  
She shouted, pointing at Naruto, who just smiled at her, and made 'Who knows' face. She scowled, and continued.

"And to the rest of you... Showing disrespect towards the teachers will definitely not be approved. Case the point..."  
She said, pointing at Lee, whos head was suspiciously red-ish.

"Anyways, boys and girls are not allowed to be in the same rooms, though there have been made some exceptions. Because of the massive ammount of students this year, there was not enough rooms in the girls hall, and some of them will bunk in with guys. No girls will be trusted sharing rooms in the guys halls, so they have been paired up with trustworthy boys..."  
Kiba grinned widely, and started to drool. Naruto looked at him, as asking what the hell is going on.

"This means that there is more girls!"  
Everyone sighed, and sweatdropped. Tsunade kept talking, but Naruto didn't pay attention. Whatever those rules was, he'd brake them all anyways.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun~~~!"  
Someone squeeled out of no where. The small group spun around, facing two girls, they all knew a little too well, to know that they was annoying as hell. Ino and Sakura was each staring at Sasuke with little stars in their eyes. Naruto blushed a little, Sakura sure was pretty.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! What's up?"  
He tried. She looked at him, and arched an eyebrow.

"What now Naruto! I told you once before, I'll tell you again. I. Don't. Want. To. Sleep. With. You. Period. So get out of my way..."  
She sighed.

"But that wasn't what I..."  
Naruto tried to explain, but he was pushed brutally out of the way by a massive stream of girls shouting: "SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" Almost drowning in their own drool. Sasuke knew this couldn't be good news, so he followed his instincts... And got the hell out of there.

**Yeps, end of chapter one!^^ I love Tsunade in this chapter, but poor Lee :( The famous Amie will not apear untill next chapter, have patience... XD Anyways, see you in the next chapter! X3 **


	2. Busted

**Yeah, we're back! I'm really too lazy right now to do the whole disclaim/warning shit... So go back to chapter one, if you want to read those stupid things again! XD Oh, and! Da-da-da-daaaah! This chapter is featuring Amie for the first time! I hope you like her! Anyways, here you are! The next chapter:**

****Sasuke's POV****

After a couple of minutes of running, the fanclub had gotten smaller. All that was left was those really hardcore fans of his. And they were the dangerous ones. But Sasuke wasn't scared though. He had much more stamina than them... Or so he thought... He was starting to doubt. It was as if these girls was running on Sasuke - fuel. As long as he was visuable, he would never get peace. _Where can I run, where can I run... _He thought desperatly, as he turned around a corner. A hand rushed out of the shadows, dragging him in behind what looked like the janitors toolhouse.  
"Quick, hide here!"  
A voice spoke. Sasuke wasn't gonna argue with that. He peeked out, to see the fanclub, with Ino and Sakura in the front, had stopped.

"Where the hell did he go?"  
One of them yelled.

"In the forrest?"  
"Let's check there!"  
The little group ran into the forrest of Konoha, which was right next to the school. Sasuke breathed out, and sat down. Although he didn't want to admid it, he was pretty exhausted. The person who safed him sat down next to him. He looked up to see the face of his rescuer. It was a girl, probably around his own age. She had black hair chopped off with a shoulders lenght, her bangs was colored dark blue. She was wearing a pair of baggy, black pants and a far too big t-shirt. Her eyes was green, and her smile was wide.

"Hey! So now that I safed you, will you tell me your name?"

Sasuke was about to tell her off. He was an Uchiha. Uchihas did not need to be rescued. But she looked strong, and he was tired. So he decided to drop it.

"Yea... I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Who are you?"

"Amie Kimura. Wait... _**The **_Sasuke Uchiha?"

"What do you mean...?"  
Sasuke asked in fear. Was she another crazed fangirl?

"_**The **_Sasuke Uchiha I'm supposed to share room with, dummy!"

Something started to accure to Sasuke. His roommate was named Amie... This girl was named Amie... Da-tah! There we have It. _**Nice work, Sherlock, took you some time, huh? **__Shut it, asshole. I'm YOU, so it took YOU some time too! __**Touche...**_

"Suppose so. I take it as your Amie, right? Nice to meet you..."  
He mumbled. Why was meeting new people so damn troublesome... _Crap, I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru! __**Told you he was bad influence... **__No you didn't? __**Ah... Touche again! **__Shut it! And stop using Touche all the time. Now it just sounds stupid! __**TOUCHEEEEE! **__Why do you hate me?_

"So those fangirls were pretty wild, eh? I totally understand that, though..."  
She looked him up and down, which made Saskue frown.

"And there were a lot of them! To bad for them, your gay..."  
_Wait, what? __**Uhu... Busted...**_

"Wait, what?"

"Your gay..."  
She repeated, frowning.

"Are you not listening...?"  
She sighed. Sasuke nodded.

"But how did you... How did you know...?"

"I didn't. I just guessed. And it seems that I were right..."

_**Damn... The great Sasuke Uchiha was outsmarted by a chick... **__Please stop talking... _

"Why did you just guess like that? I mean, what if I wasn't gay, and I was totally offended by you thinking so. Then you'd smashed the possibility of becoming friends with your new roommate, whom you would have to share room with for a year..."

"Hey, hey! Im not totally stupid, no! I had some marks to suspect. First off, the running away from drooling girls. NO straight guy would run away from girls who were all in love with him... Second off, do you honestly think that the school board would let straight guys bunk up with girls. No freaking way! I think one of the teachers knows your little secret...!"

She giggled, winking. _Kakashi, that pervy son of a bitch... How could he tell? _

"Wait... That means... Shino's gay too?"

"Bunking up with a girl? I'd say: Hell yeah! Why? Are you in love with him, or what?"  
Sasuke looked down.

"No... Not with him..."  
"AHA! But with one of your other friends!"

"Why are you so smart again. Alright, miss smartypants. How do you think he is?"

"Well... Looking at you, and your personality, I'd think you'd go for someone complete opposite you. The straight forward, hyperactive, kinda dumb kind of guy... Oh, and I bet he has red or blonde hair!"

Sasuke stared at her, speachless.

"How do you know all this?"  
"Well... My parents are dead, so they left me with my dad's sister. Her name is Kurenai, and she teaches psychology at this school..."  
"Aha, so she's your teacher-who-knows... AHA! Your lesbian!"  
Amie frowned.  
"Took you some time to figure that out, eh? No, Im bisexual, but I've only had girlfriends, of what aunt Kurenai knows of... So she just thinks that Im lesbian. I could, theoretical, be screwing you senceless... If you wasn't gay... Geez, teachers... They should get their facts straight..."  
She sighed. _**Okay... Great news, Sasuke... Your gonna share room with a pervert... **__So are you, pinhead... __**Ahhh... Touche... **__Why is my inner self so dumb? __**You tell me... You ARE me... **__Ahhh... Touche... __**Okay, your right... I kinda killed it, didn't I? **__You didn't kill it. You murdered it brutally... __**Ahhh... Touche! **__I give up..._

"So... You wanna go get the key to our room?"  
Sasuke nodded, and got up. They crawled out from their hideout.

"THERE HE IS!"  
"And he's with some girl?"  
"LET'S KILL HER!"

The army of Sasuke-fangirls hunted after the two confused ravenheads.  
"Sorry for dragging you into this, Amie..."  
Sasuke said. Amie just smiled, and sighed.

"That's alright, I could use some extra workout anyways..."  
Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. She was one of the two only persons who had ever made him laugh. Her and a certain blonde boy with whiskers. Just the thought of his and Naruto's laugh-outs made him smile. _**Sentimental much? **__You shut the hell up! __**Hey, relax. I think this Amie-girl is gonna become a good friend werther you like it or not! **__Whatever... _Sasuke thought, but secretly, he agreed with his inner self... Maybe he WAS gonna like a girl as a friend... For once...

**Awww! Sasu's got a friend! XD I hope you all like Amie! She has a bit of every one of my friends, and myself in her! XD Im the pervy part with verbal diaria (Misspelled that for sure.. -.-)! . Anyways, look forward to the next chapter! X3**


	3. I have to go do number 2!

**Yawn... Geez, Im so tired... I watched Corpse Bride for the 100th time since i got it as a christmas present from my brother. And I can't stop watching it. ^.^ I love that movie soooo much! I think I can sing all the songs now. That's pretty spooky... Anyways, Im off topic now, no? I don't wanna do the disclaim this time either, but if you haven't gotten what this story is about, jump back to chapter one again... -.- Ready? Here we go:**

****Naruto's POV****

"Where the hell is Sasuke? And what's taking him so long? He normally shakes those braindead fangirls off in a matter of seconds..."  
Naruto said, not being able to hide his worries anymore. Kiba rolled his eyes, and stepped forward, as the line grew shorter.

"You wan't me to tell Sakura you called her braindead?"

A long snake of pupils had formed, ending by Tsunade, who was giving various people their roomkey, and then shouting out in the microphone, who didn't have to wait in line, because their roommate already had the key.

"What does it even matter? She hates me anyways! But why?"

Naruto wondered out loud. A voice suddenly cut through his thoughts.

"Pssst! Naru! Can I please get a spot behind you?"  
He turned around seeing Sasuke and some weird ass emo girl, who giggled.

"I can't tell you how wrong that sounded!"  
She whispered in his ear.  
"AMIE!"

He yelled back, elbowing her in the stomache.

"SASUKE!"  
Naruto shouted, throwing himself around the other boys neck.

"I though they finally made a mass-suicide-thing, sacrificing you, or something!"

"Calm down, dobe!"  
Sasuke sighed, but smiled. The girl, Amie apparently, coughed.  
"If you two are done cuddeling, the line moved..."  
Naruto jumped off Sasuke, blushing like mad. _Why do I have to blush now! I do that every time someone suggests that me and Sasuke is... Umm... Dating..._

"Naruto, this is Amie. My roommate..."

Naruto raised his hand, waving.

"Amie, this is Naruto. He's my... Friend..."  
"BEST friend, in fact!"  
Naruto growled, and wrapped his arm defensively around Sasukes neck.

"Oh, _he's _the one...!"  
Amie grinned. Sasuke panicked, and Naruto looked like he didn't get a thing.

"... That Sasuke told me about... Your his best friend... Naruto! Don't worry, I won't steal him away from you!"  
They all took one step forward again.

"This is gonna take all day, isn't it?"  
Amie whined impatiently.

"No, if Naruto hadn't let us take a place in the line, and we had been standing all the way at the back, THEN it would have taken all day!"  
Sasuke said. Amie nodded, as if she just got it now.

"Aha! I see... Thank you, Naruto! Your an angel!"  
"Oh... Umm... Thank's Amie!"  
"Sasuke, don't you think he's an angel too?"  
She asked with a devilish, almost Sasuke-like smirk on her face. Sasukes cheeks colored light pink.

"Yeah... Umm... Sure he is..."  
Naruto's head became light, and his cheeks became all red. _What's the matter with me... I don't react on it, when this, actually not so bad looking girl says it... But when Sasuke says it... I become... Really... Weird inside... _

"Umm... Naruto...? Do your friend need a bucket?"  
Amie asked curiously.

"Wha-what?"

Naruto asked. She pointed at Kiba, who seemed to have trouble with breathing from all the drool. Naruto laughed. This Amie girl was funny as hell. And Kiba looked so damn braindead... The two things combined was even too much for Sasukes stoneface to take. The little group of people started laughing all loud, not even carring about the people who stared.  
"_Hey, Doggyface! Choji has your key! Now get the hell over here!_"

Tsunades voice rumbled out.

"Wohooo! See ya', fuckers!"  
Kiba yelled, throwing his friends the devil horns, as he attended to leave.

"Doggyface?"

Amie asked, clearly close to burst out laughing.

"Another time!"  
Kiba said, embarassed, as he left.

"Sasuke, can you pretty-pretty-pretty-pretty please stand in line? I have to go do number two!"

Amie yelled, making everyone turn their head.  
"Yeah, yeah, keep it to yourself next time, okay?"  
Sasuke sighed, facepalming. She nodded and left. Naruto glared carefully at Sasuke. Alone... This was sort of awkward. Ever since Naruto had started... Feeling stuff around Sasuke, he hated to be alone with him.

"Soo... Amie seems nice?"  
Naruto said, trying to start up a conversation. Sasuke nodded.  
"She... Ehrm... Helped me out when I got chased by fangirls..."  
"And by 'helped you out' you mean, she safed you!"  
Naruto teased. Sasuke scowled at him.

"Don't make me kick your ass, dobe!"

He growled. Naruto just smiled his innocent 'I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck'-face, and laughed.

"Hehe, got you Sasuke! You needed help for once! Too bad I wasn't there to help you out though! I am your best friend, right?"  
The blonde asked, elbowing Sasukes arm.

"Don't worry, Naru... You'll always be my best friend..."

He sighed.  
"Awww! TEMEEEE-CHAAAAN!"  
Naruto yelled, attaching himself to the ravens arm.

"Fine, fine, whatever, now LET GO!"

"TEME!"

"_Yo! Uzumaki-brat! That hyuuga kid has your key. Now beat it, before i kick your sorry ass for what you might, might not do!_"  
Naruto jumped a meter, and yelled a quick 'Bye Sasuke!' before running off.

**I warned you about Amie. She's bad influence! XD Anyaways, Naruto likes Sasuke too, so it will only be a matter of time! XD ... Anyways, see ya! XD**


	4. Wounds of the past

**Oi I'm baaaack? Missed me much? Didn't think so! XD Okay, no long explenations, here we go, chapter... Wait what chapter is this? Anyways, the next chapter! XD**

****Sasuke's POV****

Weirdly enough, Amie just showed up, just after Naruto left. Surprise, surprise.

"Hey..."  
She greeted.

"And... Awww! He hugged you!"  
"He hugged my arm, dumbass!"  
"That's still hugging!"  
Amie insisted, opening a bag of chips. Sasuke looked at it in discust.

"How can you eat that junk?"  
Amie looked at him.

"Like this!"  
She nearly shuffed her whole arm down the bag, picking up half of it in her hand, and throwing it brutally down her throat.

"That was just... Nasty...!"  
Sasuke said, feeling like throwing up.

"Whatever, you sissy. So, this Naruto! I understand why you like him. He's really hot!"  
She said, earning the Uchiha death glare.

"I won't go for him, offcause, he's all yours!"  
She smiled, eating more chips.  
"Besides, I think he's gay too... Or at least bisexual... And he DEFINITELY has the hots for you, I can tell you that!"  
"What the...? How do you know that?"  
Sasuke whispered loudly.

"Well... When I forced you to say he was an angel, he blushed. And when I said it... NOTHING! Da-Dam! And you saw Kibas reaction. Im no ugly girl. Guys tend to find me attractive. You don't offcause, being gay and all..."  
The moment it slipped her mouth, Sasuke's hand covered her chips-filled mouth.

"Shhhh! What the hell are you doing?"  
She removed his hand, and looked around. No one seemed to have noticed.

"You mean you haven't come out of the closet yet? Man, that's uncool! Everyone knows that I'm bi.. Except my aunt, apperently, who thinks Im lesbian..."

"Yeah, I know I should come straight forward and say it... But how do you do it? I mean do you just stand up on the table in the dining hall, shouting: 'Hey guys! IM GAAAAY!', or what?"  
Amie looked around.

"Later. In the room."  
"Oh, so you CAN say short messages?"  
Sasuke smirked. Amie smirked back.

"It happens!"  
They stepped one step forward. Only about twenty students to go... Sigh...

-Later-  
Amie wrestled a little with the key, before the lock finally gave up. It took them some time to get there though. First, Amie realized, she had forgotten her bag behind the janitors toolhouse, which was guarded by fangirls, in case of Sasuke returning. It took them about a half an hour to climb up at the roof, and send Amie down with a rope, that couldn't hold her, and the fangirls heard her fall down, and chased them around for about an hour. Then Amie realized she had dropped the key. After searching for it for about two hours they found it at the boys toilet. Which was pretty weird for two reasons. One: It was Amie who was carrying the key. And she had NO acces to said toilet. Two: The fangirls didn't even chase them near the toilets. Sasuke decided to let it pass. He was used to perverts anyways, living with Kakashi for several years, since his parrents died, when he was younger.

"Aha! Home, sweet home!"  
Amie shouted, spinning around in the room. A table, somehow, got in her way, and she landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"OW! Holy fuck!"

"You remind me of Naruto... Your just as dumb as he is..."  
Sauske yawned, throwing his bag on one of the beds. It was a small room, with bedroom, kitchen, livingroom, diningroom, etc. in the same room, and only the toilet seperated. But the kitchen-diningroom and the bed-livingroom was seperated by a small wall, only going half the way from one wall to the other.

"Really? Does that mean you'll fuck me, if i wear a blonde wig?"  
She asked. Sasuke sighed.

"We'll see about that..."  
He knew Amie good enough now, to know that she didn't really mean it, it was just her absurd way of being funny. Amie smirked, and ran to the bathroom.

"Great! Now excuse me, while I remove the bathing curtain, and pretend that it never even was there... Tra-lalalala..."  
She hummed. Sasuke smiled. _**Woah... She's weird... **__I know. But sometimes, weird people is the funniest people to know, right? __**Guess your right. But don't say I didn't warn you, if you are woken up by her, trying to rape the shit out of you... **__Yeah, yeah, you freak get out! _

"Amie! You promised you'd talk to me about the whole 'Coming out'-thing, remember!"

Sasuke yelled.

"Oh, right! Wait a sec, I decided to take a dumb while I was outhere anyways!"  
"Didn't you just do that when we were standing in line?"

Sasuke shouted back as a reply.  
"No. That was to give you and Naruto some privacy, so I could observate what happened. Holy fuck, Uchiha. And you are supposed to be smart... Good thing you are fuckable though..."  
"Just a thougth... Umm... How the hell did you get so pervy?"

"Oh, besides Kurenai, I know Jiraya. Our biology teacher. He used to date Kurenai once. They broke up, when she found out that he was bad influence on me. They're still fuckbuddies though..."  
"Jiraya, huh? Well, that explains a lot..."

Sasuke sighed, unpacking his bag.

"Yeah, yeah. Now give me some privacy, alright. I like to poop in peace..."  
"And I like to shower in peace, but it doesn't sound like that's going to happen either..."

Amie laughed from the toilet.  
"Okay, you got me!"

She flushed, washed her hands, and literally fell out of the bathroom. She smacked her forehead down the treefloor in the bed-livingroom, and started to bleed. Sasuke jumped up.

"Shit! Are you okay?"

Amie sat up, smiling widely.

"Yeah, you better get use to this. It happens alot, you see...!"

She said, covering her forehead with a white napkin from her pocket.

"So? You wanna come out the closet, huh? Well, the best way to do it, is having a boyfriend, while doing it. Or for a girl, a girlfriend. Otherwise, no one will take you serious. They'll take it as a joke. So step one would be going for that hotass blondie you like!"

Sasuke nodded, knowing inside he couldn't do it. Him and Naruto had been friends for years, he didn't want to risk it.

"How did you come out?"  
Sasuke asked. Amie looked down.

"I umm..."  
Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to... You know... If it bothers you, you don't have to tell me!"  
Sasuke said. Amie looked up.

"Yeah, yeah, you have the right to know it anyways, I shouldn't be sitting around, telling you what to do, when I couldn't even do it myself. I was fourteen. I just realized I was bi because I were in love with first a boy, then a girl. This girl happened to be my best friend. So I told her that I was bi, and that I might like her. I trusted her..."  
She sniffed, as the tears ran faster an faster.

"The next day in school, everyone knew. Everyone. That same day, they gathered up around me. They dragged me to the bathroom, and tried to drown me in the toilet. Shouting. Repideatly shouting: "Gay-ass Amie! Gay-ass Amie!" It was... Awfull... Then, the next day, I thought, they had had their fun. But no. They dragged me behind the school, and punched me with broken bottles. I still have some scars on my stomache. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, my parrents died in a car accident. Kurenai helped me, though. I could never get mad at her. She made me feel loved. She told me she knew they had beaten me up, because of my sexual preferrence. But she didn't care. She said, she didn't need to know what I was. Because I was a human. Just like everyone else. Jiraya helped me too. He's not as bad as you might think. He would never let anyone harm the people he cares about. There you have it... But that's worst case scenario, though. I understadn if I scared you, and you want to exchange roommates now..."

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing. But all of a sudden, he found his arms wrapped around her skinny shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'm no judger either!"

"Im pretty prethetic, aren't I... Crying like a little girl..."  
"You are a little girl..."  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
She yelled, nearly destroying Sasukes ability to hear.

"I didn't mean it like that... Besides, I know how it feels, loosing your parrents. Mine died too. All the police knows is they were shot. But there is no motive, no suspects, nothing. And my older brother is still missing..."

Sasuke felt the tears ache in his eyes. But there was no way he was gonna cry.

"We are alot alike, aren't we?"  
Amie asked, with her head burried in Sasukes arms.

"Yeah, I suppose..."  
Suddenly, the door was smashed wide open, revealing a hyperactive blonde in the door.

"Hey Sasuke, I found your..."  
His eyes stopped at, what seemed to him, as a cuddeling couple.

"I-I-I-I... I can come back later!"  
He yelled, running out the door.

"Wait! Naruto! It's not what you...!"  
Sasuke yelled. Too late...

"...Think..."

**Oh SHIIIIT! Poor Naru! . But you know me (Or don't XD...) I have to write happy endings, or i feel like I am a bad person! X3 So did you like Amies story. That's why she is so insane. And I know I said she was made out of me and my friends, but I added the whole history. That haven't happened to anyone I know... That Im aware of! X3**


	5. Pretty pissed

**Really, really short chapter, but I didn't have much time, and I couldn't stand Naru being sad^^ Anyways! XD Here you go:**

****Naruto's POV****

_Why? Why does my heart hurt. It's not like he promised me anything... It's not like we're a couple... And offcause Sasuke Uchiha isn't gay... Every girl on school adores him. And Amie is so pretty. How could he not fall for her... Wait... Am I gay? I suppose so... But... When...? How...? What...? I thought I liked Sakura-Chan? Maybe I'm bi? Or maybe I'm straight, and confusing love with friendship! That's gotta be it! But... If that's the case... Why do I feel..._

_Empty...?_

Naruto collapsed on the ground, crying like mad. He hated to cry. He felt so weak and useless... For a couple of hours, he did nothing but cry. When all the water was gone from his eyes, and he couldn't cry anymore, he looked around. He was in a forrest. Konoha forrest. He was lost. Maybe he was going to die. But that thought didn't scare him. All that scared him was loosing Sasuke to that... To that... To that little, blackhaired slut! If he ever saw her again, she'd be dead meat!

"Man, were you hard to find!"

Naruto turned around. _**HER?**_

"You little... You little... YOU LITTLE BITCH?"

Naruto shouted, attacking the girl infront of him. She stepped aside, and watched Naruto fall to the ground.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came to explain."  
Naruto sat up.  
"Well, then explain MY FIST IN YOUR FACE!"  
He attemptet another attack, which failed as hard as his first one.

"First off, me and Sasuke isn't going out. He was only comforting me because I started to cry about my parents dying, and people beating the crap outta me, because I'm bisexual..."

Narutos eyes widened. _Bisexual...?_

"And second off... I know we will never be together, becasue Sasuke is..."  
_Gay?_

"... my friend. And ONLY a friend. I mean, sure I joke about molesting the shit out of him, but I'm just kidding! And now it's my turn to ask. Why did you run off?"

Naruto blinked twice.

"You know it already. So don't tell Sasuke!"

She nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me!"

"Okay, good... I think I'm bi too, and I need your help! How did you tell people?"  
Amie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, geez, lets just open the watering device again, shall we?"

She sighed, and shook her head.

"Some other time... Right now, I have a plan!"  
**Wonder what happens next? XD You'll just have to wait and see! XD **


	6. I have a plan

**To all Sakura lovers (If there are any... .): Do not read this chapter. She is presented as a stupid asshole. Wait... That's what will happen for the rest of the story... If you are a Sakura supporter... Why are you reading this when my warnings said "Sakura Bashing"? Whatever, sorry that it took me so long to put this chapter up... Im usually way faster. But I had some drawings to finnish up, and upload to deviantart! XD So... Yeah... Anyways, back in Sasukes head...**

****Sasuke's POV****

_What the hell is taking them so long? I hope nothing happened to them. NEITHER of them..._

_**Sasuke's got a boyfriend... And a girlfriend! **__Shut it, asshole. I don't like Amie like that. __**Im your subconcience. I know everything about you. **__This time, your wrong. __**I know. I was just testing you. **__Why would you need to test me if you already knew? __**... Good point... **_

"Honey, I'm hooooome!"  
Amie yelled, and kicked the door open.  
"Hi Amie. Did you talk to him?"  
Sasuke asked.

"Talk to who again?"  
"Naruto? That's why you left, remember?"  
"Ooooh, right... I got hungry, and went to get an ice cream, and forgot. Sorry! Besides, I think you have to handle this on your own!"

"You... You... You dumbass! How can you forget comforting a crying person? And, you know I can't talk to him without mentioning that I love him, and you know that I'm not ready yet!"

"Whatever, he's your soon-to-be-boyfriend. Don't yell at me, I haven't done anything... Yet...!"  
She winked with a smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smiling. It was nice being hit on by somene he knew didn't mean it, for a change.

"So what do you think about this whole Naruto situation? What should I do?"  
"Okay... I have a plan... We'll need a rope, an iron pipe, a bed, a neko-costume..."  
"Okay, okay, stop it right there, pervert!"

"Come on! You just knock him out, play a little dress up, then you tie him to the bed, and screw him so hard into the matress, he won't be able to sit down for years!"

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that, okay?"  
Sasuke sighed, trying to get the damn picture of Naruto in a neko costume out of his head.

"Then there's the easy way: Go talk to him!"  
"You know I'm not ready!"

"You are! And if you don't do it now, he'll move on. He likes that pink haired bitch too, remember? And what happens the day she gets tired of waiting for you, and want's to get laid? Da-tah! She goes to YOUR blonde for a one night stand, leaves him crying in the hallway. Then he won't ever be able to trust anyone and ends up old and alone with hundreds of cats that pees on his carpet! Do you wan't Naruto's carpet to be peed on, as much as his pride?"  
Sasuke shook his head, impressed by that smart, though weird speech.

"Then go fucking talk to him!"  
Sasuke just sat quiet.

"That is probably the smartest words I have ever heard..."  
He whispered.

"Told you. Listen to me for happy endings! Im like a fairy godmother!"

"That's great... If I were Cinderella! But I'm Sasuke, the dude who's afraid of admitting he likes guys!"  
"I know, but just go tell him! Do you wanna hug him?"  
"But I..."

"Do you wanna hug him, yes or no?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"Do you wanna kiss him?"  
"Yes, but..."

"Do you wanna feel him?"

"Yeah, but..."  
"Do you wanna screw him senseless?"  
"Yes! Wait... What?"  
"Then go talk to him! Say you love him!"  
"But I keep thinking of what happened to you! What if he tells everyone like that girl did to you?"  
"Look... That was different. Naruto is a good person. She was a horrible person! You wanna know why I don't want Naruto to end up with Sakura? Because SHE was the one who did this to me!"  
Amie yelled, lifting up her shirt just a little above her bellybutton. Long, pink-ish scars was dragged down her skin. It looked as if it had hurted like crazy. She let go of her shirt again.

"Sakura did it. She was the person I loved. And I don't want Naruto to feel the same way that I did? You wanna know why? Becasue he's important to you. And anyone who's important to you is important to me. We're the same, remember? Besides, if Sakura finds out you are gay, she'll be heartbroken... And I do like revenge!"

Sasuke smiled a little.

"Will you please talk to him? For me?"

Amie asked. Sasuke nodded, and got up.

"I could just kick Sakuras ass?"  
"NO! Because you talking to Naruto would be a win-win situation. You'd get the love of your life, and I'll see my ex-love of my life shattering into little, prethetic pieces!"

"I could talk to Naruto _and _kick the shit out of Sakura?"  
"Well, alright, if you insist!"  
Amie smirked, pushing Sasuke out of the door.

"Now go get that hot, little jerk!"

She shouted. Sasuke was about to go, when Amie held him back.

"WAIT!"  
Her eyes looked dead serious.

"Can I please ask you something?"  
Sasuke nodded.  
"When you guys gets together...?"  
_**Ah! The whole 'Please-don't-forget-me'-speach! I knew it! **__Shut up, I bet it's very hard for her to say!_

"When me and Naruto gets together...?"  
Sasuke repeated.

"Can I please watch?"  
"Bye Amie!"

Sasuke walked off.

"PLEEEEASE! I promise, I'll be totally quiet! You won't hear a sound... Except my squeeling... Sasuke! Come on, we're friends! Fine, I'll put up some videocameras then! How'bout that? Don't you dare ignore me!"

Amie yelled. When Sasuke was out of her reach, she clammed up.

"Hope your ready Naruto... You knight in shining... Ermm... Whatever... Is coming to sweep you off your feet!"

She mumbled to herself, as she went to her room to get the cameras... You thought she was kidding? BIG MISTAKE!

**Sakura is a bitch! Pervy Amie! How much better can it get? XD Anyways, I love the end of this chapter! XD Amie is such a pervert! :3 Soooo... Guess your pretty exided to know the rest? You'll just have to wait and see! XD**


	7. The end

**Sorry for the long wait, but anyways... So here's both Naruto's and Amies POV, because I couldn't stop writing! XD Anyways, this is the ending, no more chapters! Ready? Last chapter? XO Nooo! XD Anyways...**

****Naruto's POV****

How long could it take for Amie to convince Sasuke to talk to him? Naruto stared out the window, waiting for Sasuke to appear.

"Still waiting for your boyfriend?"  
A voice spoke behind him.

"NEJI! You scared the shit outta me!"  
Neji smiled, and padded him on the head.

"Ah, anyways, gotta go! Im gonna be late for work..."  
Neji said, running out the door. _Stupid Neji... _Naruto thought, smiling. Neji was, luckily, a nice roommate. He said he was willing to do the dishes, the cleaning, even the cooking. Naruto suspectet the last one to be more of a 'I-don't-want-food-that-moves'-thing but he didn't care. Cuz boy, could Neji cook! Suddenly, a familiar, pale face appeared infront of Naruto, He closed the curtains quickly, and lit up the candles. _This is it, this is it, this is it... _Naruto panicked. A knock on the door only freaked him out even more.

"Who-who is it?"  
Naruto yelled.

"It's... Sasuke. Naruto, please let me in!"

"I... I don't know... The whole scene with you and Amie was kinda... Awkward..."  
He red aloud from the cue cards Amie had given him.

"Why did you run off...?"  
"Because I thought it was embarassing. You guys were having a very intimate moment, and I... Felt like a stalker!"  
Naruto said. He couldn't believe how brilliant those cards were.

"So you weren't... Umm... Jealous...?"  
"Of who? You? Yeah, sure Amie is quite a catch, but..."  
Naruto went silent, as the card said. Inside, he was giggeling. Sasuke was gonna pay for those unnecesarry tears! Sasuke was silent too, and for a moment, Naruto thought he had left.

"Did you know that Amie had a crush on Sakura once?"  
Sasuke said. Naruto was confused. Why the hell did he say that?

"No... I didn't... "  
Naruto said, wondering what the heck was going on.

"But then you two got together, or...?"  
"No me and Amie didn't get together. You know why?"  
"Because she's not your type?"  
"You could say so... Personally, I'd refer to it as she is lacking a dick..."  
Naurto nearly laughed at the way Sasuke said that. _Sure... He __is__ Sasuke Uchiha. If he has to come out, he does it with style... _

"You mean... You like guys?"  
Naurto asked, acting surprised again.

"No, not random guys. One guys..."  
"Who might that be...?"

Naruto asked breathless. He wanted Sasuke to say it so badly.

"It's you... Naruto..."  
Naruto pulled the door open, throwing himself around Sasukes neck.

"I love you too, Sasuke! And Amie set all this up!"  
"She did, didn't she... Offcause she did..."  
Sasuke said, sighing. Naruto thought, Sasuke felt dumb for not knowing.

"But we better be carefull if we wanna... Do stuff... I think she put up videocameras!"  
Naruto giggled.

"That is just weird!"  
He was still hanging around _his_ Sasuke's neck.

"Uzumaki! Get off MY Sasuke right now!"  
A shrill voice announced. Both boys turned around... SAKURA!

*Dun-dun-dun-duuuuun* (Dramatic music, no?) XD

****Amie's POV****

_No! What the hell was that? The pink bitch rewening the moment? _Anyways, this was what she had been waiting for... Seing Sakura devestated.

"Fuck off, Sakura! Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"  
Naruto asked. His rough words clearly surprised the pinkette.

"Why? Do you have like a gay-crush on him?"

She flipped her long, pink hair.

"I remember the last gay-crush I destroyed. It was actually a girl, but anyways! She was like in love with me. And she was like such a looser. Sasuke, do you wanna know how I got rid of her?"  
"You tried to drown her in the toilet, and slit her stomache open with crushed bottles..."  
He said, sounding like he was close to explode. He slowly put Naruto down, and turned towards Sakura, who had turned completely pale.

"How did you know?"  
"She's my roommate. Amie..."

"Holy fuck? You did that to Amie?"  
Naurto exhaled.

"Yeah! She's a looser, isn't she? Just like Naruto!"  
"You know what. If your gonna hate on gays, why don't you hate on me too?"  
Sasuke asked. Amies smile grew bigger. She could see everything from her safe position on top of the roof, and she was close to squeeling.

"Wait, what?"  
"Sakura. I love Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yell it a little louder, I didn't hear it!"  
Amie yelled from the roof. Sakura turned around.

"You..."  
She growled, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI!"  
"AND I LOVE SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"AND SAKURA'S BOOBS ARE FAAAAAAKE!"  
Amie contributed from her position.

"IT'S REALLY JUST TOILET PAPER AND PUSH UP!"

"AH!"  
Sakura covered her breasts. People around them laughed.

"What the hell!"  
Then she ran off. Amie jumped down.  
"Didn't you promise to kick her ass?"  
She asked Sasuke, acting offended.

"Later. Right now I have something better to do..."  
He smiled, looking at Naruto, who blushed.

"Well, you can go to our place, I'm just gonna wait out here!"

Amie said, oh-so-innocently.  
"Videocameras?"  
"YOU BET!"  
"Naruto can we go to your place?"

Sasuke asked.  
"I don't think so. Im 99% Sure that Neji put up camreas too..."

"Uuhhh! This Neji... Is he hot?"  
Amie purred.

"Available and hot, Amie!"  
"Hey!"  
Sasuke said.

"Sorry!"  
Naruto grinned, and dragged Sasuke into his house.

"Amie's a bigger pervert than Neji, she has better hideouts for her cameras. We'll trace down Neji's and destroy evidence, okay?"  
Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, and followed him into the bedroom. Amie tried to sneek in, but the door was slammed right into her face.

"DAMN!"  
She yelled, kicking the door. She tried to look through the windows, then. No luck. She sat down, and smiled. _Ah, anyways. Sasuke got his Naruto and Amie got her revenge... How could it turn out more perfect...? Oh, I know! If I that stupid Uchiha would just let me watch! _

**The end! . I love the hint of AmieXNeji! She deserves someone she can trust! XD I was thinking about letting Kiba have her, but we all know, Kiba is mine... XD Sooo...Did you like it? Let me know! Uh, and no matter what you think, let me now, really. I like flames. They keep me warm, AND I can cook too!^.^ Whatever! XD See you! X3 **


End file.
